tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunshine
|last_appearance=Bigg Freeze |voice_actor= * Shaun Prendergast * Yūko Mita * Pauli Virta * Lenore Zann |gender= *Male *Female |nationality=British |relative(s)=Ten Cents (brother (Salty's Lighthouse)) |vessel=Tugboat |type=Switcher |power_type=Steam |fuel_type=Coal |number=''7'' |company=Star Tug and Marine, Salvage Fleet (formerly) |owner(s)=Captain Star, Unknown (formerly) }} Sunshine is Captain Star's 7th and youngest tug, a small switcher who is used for a wide variety of tasks around Bigg City Port. He has many capabilities that range from the towing of barges to liner docking operations. In his first assignment from the Star Fleet, he was pushed by Zorran who caused the situation to be a disaster. Like the rest of the Star Fleet, Sunshine is based on the tugs of San Francisco waters from the 1920s. Bio Sunshine can be occasionally cheeky at times, but he is very strong willed nevertheless. He is quick-witted and takes action swiftly without hesitation. He is generally level-headed and cheerful, and takes on most jobs with little complaining. He also appears to have a slight crush on Sally Seaplane. Sunshine also can figure things out very quickly, as in "Jinxed" where he points out that each of jinxed tug Boomer's unfortunate mishaps occurs right after Ten Cents sounds his steam hooter, suggesting a cause-and-effect relationship. He's also more open-minded about unusual phenomena (such as ghosts) than Ten Cents is. On the subject of whistles, Sunshine's is middle-to-high pitched and has a distinct whooping sound which could best be described as upbeat, suiting his personality and name. Sunshine also has the second highest pitched whistle of the Star Tugs, with the first highest going to Grampus. Sunshine usually works with Ten Cents, the Star Fleet's first and larger switcher. They have shared many adventures, almost to the extent that it is impossible to imagine one without the other, and they are both the best of friends. Sunshine speaks with a rather soft Newcastle (or Geordie) accent and whistles most of the time when he says a word with s'' on it, because he is missing some of his front teeth. Livery Sunshine is painted in the Star Fleet's corporate livery. This consists of a black hull, a yellow superstructure, white mast, and an American flag-styled red, white, and blue funnel. His name is painted on the sides of his bow in white and he has the number "7" on his funnel. He was originally painted in the Salvage Fleet's white livery. He wears a red cap. Throughout most of "Jinxed", Sunshine's handrails on his wheelhouse are white. At the end of said episode, the handrails are yellow, just as they are in other episodes. Salty's Lighthouse In the television series, Salty's Lighthouse, which reused edited episodes of Tugs, Sunshine was portrayed as a female character (along with Captain Star and Little Ditcher), and was Ten Cents' little sister, presumably to appeal at a wider audience of children. '''Top Speed- 20 knots' Appearances * Loading Grain * The Race * The Missing Barge * Heat Wave * Ship In Distress (Mentioned) * Naval Manoeuvres * Quarantine * Ten Cents' Busy Day }} Voice Actors TUGS * Shaun Prendergast * Yūko Mita * Pauli Virta Salty's Lighthouse * Lenore Zann Trivia * In an episode from the Theodore Tugboat series called "Bedford's Big Move", the Harbour Master receives cookies that are in the same shape of Sunshine. Similar cookies in his shape also appeared in another episode of the same series called "Theodore's Bad Dream". * After Tugs' production ended, Sunshine's model was purchased by The Star Tugs Company, an organisation which aimed to restore and preserve the models. * Unlike the other tugs, Sunshine does not have a sign on his stern that shows where he is from. * It is currently unknown where Sunshine's face masks are. So far, though, his scared face mask is currently the only one in the possession of the Star Tugs Company. In April 2015, a new happy face was made and designed for Sunshine by using a 3D printer. * Although it may not be his basis, there was actually a real tugboat named Sunshine. This particular tug itself worked on the River Thames in the UK until it was scrapped in 1960. * Shaun Prendergast based Sunshine's voice on a clown called Gypsy Jackie his father had created for him, as well as a child he once knew who spoke with a whistle. * Along with Ten Cents and Top Hat, Sunshine is one of the only characters to appear in every episode. Quotes Merchandise * Ertl Company * Takara * Pins * Pin Badges Category:Characters Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tugboats Category:Switchers Category:Star Fleet Category:Salvage Fleet Category:Bigg City Port Category:Male Characters